Alfa x y x Omega
by Nauzet
Summary: La historia de Hunter x Hunter sufre un giro argumental y la humanidad tendrá que afrontar la verdad de su triste existencia ¿podrán los cazadores sobreponerse a la verdad o perecerán ante su aciago destino?
1. Salida x y x Despertar

En primer lugar: no soy dueño de los personajes de Hunter x Hunter ni de su historia, estos pertenecen a Yoshihiro togashi.

En segundo lugar: este fanfic es sobre la serie Hunter x Hunter 2011 con algunas modificaciones para extender la historia hasta el continente oscuro. Por tanto algunas partes del fanfic podrían ser similares a la serie.

Por último: este es mi primer fanfic y lo actualizaré, probablemente, con una frecuencia de uno a dos meses por capítulo.

* * *

_Isla Ballena _

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la isla. El pequeño pero animado puerto de la ínsula se encontraba lleno de actividad debido a que los pescadores ya habían vuelto con sus capturas y ahora hombres y mujeres se encargaban de limpiar y transportar el pescado fresco en cajas de madera. Una parte del pescado se usará para negociar tanto con mayoristas extranjeros como con simples turistas que vienen a disfrutar del sano ambiente de la isla, mientras que la otra parte se destinará al consumo de los habitantes de la isla.

El sonido de las gaviotas acompañaba el arduo trabajo de los habitantes de la ínsula, que se mostraban felices ante el buen clima que hacia y las abundantes capturas del día.

Sin embargo había un acontecimiento que mantenía expectantes a los isleños desde hace unos días, concretamente desde hace una semana.

-¿Gon está tratando de atrapar al Señor del Lago?-preguntó un hombre moreno que cargaba una de las cajas llenas de pescado a una mujer pelirroja.

-¿uh?-Respondió la mujer mientras se volteaba ligeramente hacia el hombre y dejaba momentáneamente de limpiar el pescado.

-Sí, ha estado en eso por una semana, sin parar.-dijo la mujer mientras volvía a enfrascarse en su labor.

-¿Le prometiste que podría tomar el examen de cazador si atrapaba al Señor del Lago?-preguntó otro hombre de gorra café que se había parado junto a su compañero para preguntar por Gon.

-No seas tonto, ni siquiera cinco adultos pudieron capturar a esa bestia. ¿Cómo se supone que un niño va a atraparlo? Mito no quiere que tome el examen de cazador-dijo el moreno, escéptico sobre las posibilidades de Gon mientras se movía para transportar el pescado. Su compañero de gorra café lo siguió mientras intentaba refutar la teoría de su compañero.

-Pero recuerda que el padre de Gon tenía la misma edad cuando lo atrapó.

-el pescador se río-imposible, no puede hacerlo.-Respondió divertido ante la idea de que Gon realice la misma hazaña que su padre.

La mujer llamada Mito no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente ante la mención del logro de su primo Ging. Algo le decía que Gon acabaría siguiendo los pasos de su padre, sin importar lo difícil que sea el camino.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de isla Ballena_

Se podía ver a un joven de ropajes verdes que se encontraba sentado inmóvil en un gran árbol situado en medio de un lago, se podía apreciar una caña de pescar que agarraba con sus dos manos y una bolla roja en el agua del lago, dando ha entender que intentaba pescar algo. Para evitar que el sol le molestase tenía colocada una gran hoja en su cabeza y debido a la semana que llevaba quieto en ese lugar estaba repletas de pequeñas hojas de pequeño tamaño; algunas pequeñas aves se habían estacionado sobre el joven, pensando que a lo mejor era una estatua; sin embargo este joven no es es un pedazo de roca tallada sino Gon Freecss.

De repente la bolla se hundió ligeramente, Gon aguantó la respiración y agarró fuertemente la caña esperando su oportunidad para tirar y sacar al Señor del Lago. la bolla volvió a hundirse ligeramente y Gon empezaba a impacientarse; finalmente la bolla se hundió por completo y Gon sintió el fuerte tirón en su caña de pescar, con una gran sonrisa y moviéndose por primera vez en una semana dijo:

-¡lo atrapé!

-¡sí, lo atrapé muy bien!

El enorme pez no quería darse por vencido y tiró con suficiente fuerza para detener los gritos de felicidad de Gon. Sin embargo Gon tampoco iba a ceder, así que usó el gran árbol en el que se encontraba para enrededar el hilo de la caña un poco.

-¡ah!

Al ver que funcionaba se confió y casi es arrastrado al lago. Gon saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba y empezó a enredar aún más el hilo por otra de las grandes ramas del árbol mientras caía hacia el lugar del que emergería el Señor del lago.

-¡aaaaarrgg!

Con un grito de guerra golpeó al gran pez en la su zona frontal, capturándolo.

* * *

_Puerto de isla Ballena_

-¡Es enorme!

-¿éste es el Señor del Lago?

-¡Han pasado veinte años!

-¡lo sé! Fue el padre de Gon en ese entonces ¿no?

-es hijo de su padre

Todos los isleños formaron un enorme círculo alrededor del Gon y su gigantesca presa, todos estaban muy emocionados de la hazaña de Gon pues la carne del Señor del Lago era la más exquisita que habían probado, pero como nadie podía atraparlo…

A pesar de la emoción que se respiraba en el ambiente había una persona que no compartía el estado de ánimo de sus vecinos.

-¡Gon atrapó al Señor de verdad! ¡mire Mito!-Dijo uno de los hombres que por la mañana preguntó a Mito por Gon mientras se volteaba hacia atrás para mirarla. En ese momento Gon aprovechó una abertura en el coro de pescadores para dirigirse corriendo hacia Mito.

-¡Mito! capturé al Señor del lago como lo prometí por lo que puedo tomar el examen de cazador ¿cierto? ¿cierto?-dijo el joven emocionado con una intensa mirada. Mito no dijo nada y le devolvió la mirada hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos con resignación.

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡prometo convertirme en un cazador!-dijo Gon mientras corría a su casa con el fin de preparar sus equipaje.

Mito permaneció inmóvil y en silencio.

* * *

_Casa de la familia Freecs _

_Salón 6:00 pm_

La abuela de Mito miraba una foto de Ging cuando era joven con aire melancólico mientras decía:

-debe de estar en la sangre… nadie ha sido capaz de atrapar al Señor del Lago luego de que Ging lo consiguió con 12 años.-la mujer empezó a caminar para sentarse en la mesa del salón junto a su té mientras continuaba hablando

-Y ahora su hijo ha conseguid el mismo logro, a la misma edad. Sus ojos tienen el mismo brillo que los de su padre-dio un sorbo a su té y sentenció ante la mirada preocupada de su hija.

-Ya no podemos detenerlo.

_Casa de la familia Freecs _

_cuarto de Gon 9:00 pm_

Mito había ido a la habitación de Gon para tratar de convencerlo de que convertirse en cazador no es una buena idea…

-¿estás seguro de esto Gon?

-sí-respondió el joven mientras limpiaba su caña de pescar.

-tu padre te abandonó cuando aún eras muy pequeño para convertirse en cazador.

-lo sé.

-¡eligió convertiste en cazador por encima de criarte!-argumentó Mito con tono acusador.

-¿no es eso asombroso?-dijo Gon con evidente emoción en su voz

-¿uh?

-¡ser un cazador es tan grandiosos que estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su propio hijo!

Con esta respuesta Mito tenía pocas opciones pero siguió intentando convencer a Gon

-¡es un trabajo peligroso! ¡nunca sabes cuándo podrías perder tu vida! ¡¿no lo comprendes?!

-no. ¡pero quiero saber más! ¡quiero convertirme en cazador y descubrir por qué era tan importante para mi padre!-dijo con pasión el joven Gon.

Tras unos instantes mirando a su ahijado Mito aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa la determinación de Gon. parece que había crecido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-realmente eres el hijo de Ging…

* * *

_Casa de la familia Freecs _

_Entrada 9:00 am_

Gon con su pequeña mochila anaranjada en la que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, salió de la residencia seguido por su tía Mito y su abuela que mantuvo una prudente distancia de su hija y su nieto.

-¡pasaré el examen, y me convertiré en un cazador!-dijo con entusiasmo el joven.

-sólo promete que regresarás a salvo ¿puedes prometerme eso?- le respondió Mito con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su dedo meñique.

-¡sí, lo prometo!- declaró Gon mientras acercaba su dedo meñique al de su tía.

Tras entrelazar ambos dedos dijeron al unísono.

-promesa del dedo meñique quien rompa su promesa tendrá que tragar mil agujas. ¡sellada con un beso! -dijeron mientras unían sus respectivos dedos gordos.

En ese momento la idea de no volver a ver a Gon en un tiempo invadió a Mito y sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que abrazó a Gon con ternura mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Gon…

-gracias Mito

Finalmente Gon salió corriendo al puerto para no perder su barco, y así poder iniciar su gran aventura.

* * *

_Isla Fortaleza _

_Zona exterior de las Ruinas Ancestrales 7:00 pm_

Satotz era un experto en la exploración de ruinas antiguas, así como también los cuatro cazadores profesionales que estaban con él. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para inspeccionar unas ruinas tan peculiares como las de la isla Fortaleza.

Por supuesto que ellos no esperaban encontrar nada normal en una isla a la solo se puede acceder saltando en paracaídas desde un avión, pero unas ruinas transparentes sin ningún punto de acceso era algo que iba más allá de su imaginación.

De hecho ni siquiera sabían si eran una ruinas realmente, la única información que les permitía atestiguar que aquella extraña estructura eran unas ruinas antiguas eran los antiguos informes de la armada hisniapense, que había tomado la soberanía sobre la isla Fortaleza y las aguas circundantes, que indicaban que nadie había entrado en la isla desde hace mil años como mínimo.

Tras inspeccionar las ruinas minuciosamente, es decir, verla desde el otro lado del foso con resignación, habían determinado que dada su aparente forma de cúpula antiguamente pudo ser… cualquier cosa. Dado que parecía ser la única estructura que había en la zona interna de la ínsula, lo más probable es que fuese algún tipo de templo o monasterio de clausura. Esto daba a entender que debía haber alguna entrada por mar en algún lugar. Sin embargo los hisniapenses habían intentado durante cientos de años entrar y nunca lo habían conseguido.

De todas formas eso no era lo más inquietante, lo más extraño era el material con el que estaba construida la estructura. No se parecía a nada conocido hasta ahora, era tan transparente que solo es distinguible del paisaje por sus propiedades como reflectantes, similares a las de un espejo. Otro elemento que distinguía la posición de la cúpula era el enorme foso de agua congelada que la rodeaba. Es extraño que hicieran un foso con agua en una zona tan fría como ésta.

Los cazadores habían comprobado, tras golpear la estructura que era de una dureza y elasticidad extraordinarias, que el extraño material era muy resistente dada su elasticidad. No serían capaces de romperla por la fuerza para entrar.

Satotz miró en silencio la cúpula desde su lado del foso mientras soportaba la ventisca que se estaba produciendo. Estaba pensando en una forma de entrar en la extraña edificación. Sin duda era un edificio bien protegido, inaccesible por mar, debido a la estructura de la isla fortaleza que tenía una cadena montañosa en forma de anillo en el exterior que impedía a cualquier barco acercarse demasiado, y por tierra. Parecía una fortaleza.

¿Cómo se supone que accedían a el templo sus devotos? ¿a lo mejor nunca salían al exterior? ¿o simplemente se quería esconder y proteger algo de vital importancia?

Las preguntas no paraban de llegar a la mente de Satotz, que empezó a caminar hasta llegar al límite del foso. Satotz miró hacia el agua del foso durante unos instantes, entonces se le ocurrió algo. Era una locura pera tras estar un año anclado en esta isla congelada sin casi ningún progreso no se le ocurría nada más.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Satotz saltó al agua. Es posible que la solución al enigma estuviese encerrada en las profundidades del foso. Abrió el hielo de un golpe para poder entrar y se quitó el gran abrigo que le protegía del frío. También se despojó de sus guantes, sus botas, su gorro de lana y sus ropas ligeras; finalmente saltó al agua sólo con sus gafas aislantes.

Después de abrir los ojos, el hombre de cabello lavanda se dio cuenta de lo cristalina que era el agua, podía ver perfectamente hasta el fondo. En ese momento Satotz se percató de que el foso tendría unos diez metros de profundidad, en contraste con su kilómetro de longitud alrededor de la gran cúpula.

Al llegar al fondo, Satotz intentó buscar alguna pista. Debía darse prisa antes de que tuviese síntomas hipotérmicos, Tras unos escasos treinta segundos que al cazador le parecieron horas, éste divisó una roca oscura de forma irregular que parecía contener un texto.

-¡¿uh?!

El hombre no pudo evitar pronunciar un grito de asombro que casi le hace perder el aire que le quedaba. ¿Quién habría esperado encontrar semejante lenguaje en unas supuestas ruinas que nadie había visitado en más de 1000 años?

El lenguaje de la losa de piedra era el lenguaje de los cazadores.

* * *

_Isla Fortaleza_

_Campamento base de la expedición arqueológica 9:00 pm_

El campamento de los arqueólogos era una tienda de campaña circular central rodeada por otras cinco tiendas más pequeñas. Había sido ubicado estratégicamente en la base de una pequeña montaña que los protegía de las ventiscas y los vientos que procedían del norte.

-'cada vez que resolvemos un enigma otro ocupa su lugar'-pensó Satotz con cansancio.

Después de su descubrimiento volvió al campamento base e hizo partícipes del mismo a sus compañeros, estalló un arduo debate para determinar el auténtico origen de las ruinas. El más anciano de los cazadores, Elder, cortó el debate proponiendo estudiar las escrituras que Satotz descubrió mas únicamente consiguió que estallase un nuevo debate…

"_Su fuerza es su pase de entrada_

_sólo los fuertes y virtuosos_

_penetrarán la fortaleza vedada"_

-¿cómo se supone que interpretemos esto?-dijo un cazador temperamental de cuerpo fornido y cabello rojo llamado Krat.

-yo creo que está bastante claro, tenemos que demostrar nuestra fuerza de alguna forma.-respondió otro más tranquilo de constitución delgada que responde al nombre de Dolc.

-¡pero esa cosa es irrompible!¡que pretendes que hagamos!-argumentó el pelirrojo.

-en realidad no tenemos porqué romper nada para entrar-dijo Satotz participando en la discusión.

-En el texto no especifica que haya que romper la cúpula para entrar en ella, puede que haya algún método alternativo para demostrar nuestro poder que accione un mecanismo que nos permita entrar.

-¡qué clase de mecanismo se encuentra en activo cinco mil años después de su último mantenimiento!

-¡pues yo creo que tenemos que darle un buen golpe a la cúpula!-argumentó seguro de sí mismo el musculoso cazador temperamental.

-para que rebotes otra vez ¿no?

-¡tú!

-disculpen caballeros, ¿porqué no descansamos ahora dado que ha sido un día largo y cansado y con el fin de debatir con más calma y coherencia este asunto mañana?-dijo el quinto de los cazadores, un hombre de cabello castaño y unas elegantes gafas de montura al aire denominado Sarezeno.

-¡tú cállate que no tienes ni idea!-gritó el pelirrojo.

El caos acababa de desatarse delante de Satotz y el cansado cazador decidió abandonar la inútil reunión y salió de la tienda de campaña para coger un poco de fresco ahora que estaba bien abrigado y se había recuperado de su zambullida en el foso.

-'La fuerza es nuestro pase de entrada…'-empezó a razonar el cazador mientras el aire frío de la noche le acariciaba con suavidad. –'entonces, si los fuertes y virtuosos son los que pueden pasar quiere decir que los fuertes poseen la virtud… ¿qué clase de virtud?'

Mientras Satozt se acercaba a descifrar el enigma, en la tienda de campaña la discusión había tomado una nueva dimensión.

-¡Voy a destrozar esa maldita pared invisible, estoy harto de estar aquí metido en medio de la nada sin hacer ningún progreso!-gritó Krat.

-¡Calla, no ves que es imposible, hay que usar la cabeza!-le respondió Dolc.

-hombre con la cabeza… a lo mejor te la rompes.-comentó Sarezeno.

-¡¿pero tú qué has entendido?!

-¡Ya verán, con mi nen destrozaré ese muro!- dijo el más temperamental de los arqueólogos mientras salía corriendo del campamento. No notó a Satozt en la entrada mirándolo con expectación.

Todos los cazadores se habían reunido delante del foso mientras miraban con recelo a su compañero, salvo Satotz que parecía más optimista y menos escéptico.

El cazador de cabello lavanda había llegado a una conclusión pero no quería compartirla con los demás hasta contrastarla. Evento que estaba a punto de suceder.

El fornido arqueólogo se concentró y usó ren para concentrar su poder, al comprobar que tenía suficiente poder usó su habilidad.

-¡lanzamiento de jabalina!-gritó mientras una lanza de nen se formó frente a él, la cogió con el brazo izquierdo y se preparó para arrojarla.

-¡aaarggg!-lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la jabalina y impactó con la infraestructura invisible, desapareciendo el proyectil en el proceso.

Todos miraron expectantes, un minuto, dos minutos, y no pasaba nada.

-Si ya sabía yo que no iba a funcionar- dijo Dolc decepcionado mientras caminaba en sentido al campamento.

Satotz parecía decepcionado mas todavía tenía la esperanza de que ocurriese algo, su teoría no podía estar equivocada ¿qué otro significado se le podía dar a la inscripción de la losa de piedra?

De repente las ruinas brillaron, como si de alguna forma se hubiese activado algún antiguo mecanismo en ellas. El resplandor de las ruinas no era tan deslumbrante como para cegar a los arqueólogos en un principio, era como una bombilla gigante que contenía en su interior infinidad de colores, y los cazadores pudieron disfrutar de ese interesante juego de luces y colores.

Todos parecían maravillados y miraban confundidos el hermoso espectáculo. Llegó un momento en el que brillaba con tanta intensidad que les cegó y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. No obstante podían escuchar que se empezó a producir un terremoto de intensidad media.

Cuando las ruinas dejaron de brillar y el temblor se detuvo los cazadores quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que había delante de ellos.

La cúpula se había abierto simétricamente formando dos filas de láminas de aquel material transparente en posición vertical enfrentadas entre ellas, además se había aparecido una puerta frente a ellos y el agua del foso había desaparecido.

Los cazadores miraban con los ojos como platos intentado dar una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder.

-dejen que les ofrezca una explicación-dijo Satotz intentando mantener la compostura ante semejante espectáculo.

-La losa de piedra decía que la fuerza era nuestro pase de entrada, sin embargo también decía que los fuertes y virtuosos podrían pasar; luego la fuerza y la virtud estaban asociadas.-dijo lentamente el arqueólogo.

-yo les pregunto ¿cuál es la virtud común a todos aquellos que son fuertes? ¿bondad? ¿maldad? no, aquello que es común a los individuos poderosos es…

-…el nen-cortó Elder, el más anciano de los cazadores aquí presentes, completando la frase de satotz

-efectivamente.

El resto de cazadores aceptó en silencio las conclusiones de su compañero, la verdad es que ahora mismo no les importaba si eso era verdad o no, estaban ansiosos y emocionados ya que finalmente podrían explorar seriamente las ruinas antiguas.

Pero había un problema.

Había aparecido una puerta en su lado del foso pero era sólo un marco, lo lógico era pensar que quien pasase por dicha puerta caería al foso, cuya profundidad se había incrementado enormemente como otro de los efectos de haber activado las ruinas.

Los arqueólogos se miraron unos a otros para ver quién se atrevía a pasar primero.

-¡Vamos señores, échenle un poco de coraje! Entraré primero – dijo el atrevido cazador que había activado las ruinas.

Tras ver que al traspasar la puerta el arqueólogo no cayó al vacío, tomaron una decisión.

* * *

_Isla Fortaleza_

_Zona Interna de las Ruinas Ancestrales 11:00 pm_

Dentro de la cúpula no había prácticamente nada, únicamente una pequeña estructura circular en el centro.

La estructura estaba formada por siete pequeñas columnas que medirían sobre tres metros, estas se situaban en círculo en torna a un ostentoso pedestal de piedra con un anillo en su superficie. El objeto se encontraba flotando a dos palmos por encima del propio pedestal como si la gravedad no le afectase en absoluto.

Satotz se acercó y cogió el anillo, que era ligero como una pluma.

-que peculiar pieza de joyería, ¿alguno de ustedes puede…-dijo el cazador mientras se volteaba para mirar a sus compañeros, pero de repente notó que la fuerza normal que el suelo debería ejercer sobre él para no caer por culpa de la gravedad había desaparecido. Satotz cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto, si el suelo en el que fuese a caer ahora, suponiendo que está cayendo a un nivel inferior de las ruinas, estuviese en posición horizontal no le pasará nada. En el caso de que caiga sobre algo que no sea suelo plano… bueno, eso.

* * *

_Zona Profunda de Las Ruinas Ancestrales_

Para fortuna del cazador de cabello lavando aterrizó en una superficie plana, abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una pequeña sala circular iluminada por… increíble. El suelo y los muros la sala emitían una gran cantidad de luz que simulaba a la que producía el Sol.

Además, los muros estaban decorados con palabras de un idioma desconocido que se movían en horizontal, Satotz no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud que había entre aquella sala y una gigantesca pantalla de ordenador.

¿Cómo era posible que exista un material cómo este? Y lo que es más sorprendente ¿Qué civilización fue capaz de llegar a tal nivel tecnológico hace tantos años?

Satotz avanzó y se vio caminando por un estrecho pasillo que lo dirigió hasta otra sala, más amplia que la anterior, había una gran estatua de un hombre con una armadura sentado sobre un trono que podría representar una divinidad; un gran portón se situaba debajo de la estatua, entre sus dos pies.

En el centro de la sala había una losa de piedra flotando en el aire. Satotz se acercó para y se dio cuento de que no tenía nada escrito. Tras pensar un poco colocó su mano sobre la piedra y concentró el nen en esa zona. La piedra comenzó a brillar y surgió un texto en ella. Está vez con el lenguaje de los cazadores.

"_Devuelve a Odín la memoria y el conocimiento"_

Satotz frunció el ceño y se dispuso a recorrer la sala con la mirada, al estar mejor iluminada que antes pudo descubrir dos estatuas negras de tamaño humano que representaban cuervos. Después volvió a mirar la losa de piedra y vio que el texto había cambiado.

"_El conocimiento es aleatorio,_

_la memoria siempre es veraz"_

El cazador siguió mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, le gustaban más las trampas que consistían en pruebas físicas.

* * *

Elder no sabía que hacer, desde que Satotz desapareció repentinamente el pánico se había apoderado del resto de cazadores.

-¡sabía que estas ruinas estaban malditas, desde el momento en que las vi!

-no querrás decir desde que rebotaste.

-¡tú!

-deberíamos abordar el problema que nos ocupa con el raciocinio que caracteriza a…

-¡cállate pelmazo!

Elder suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer era buscar algún pasadizo que lleva a una zona más profunda de las ruinas. Sabiendo esto se acercó a lo único que los ruinas tenían que ofrecer, el pedestal de piedra rodeado de columnas, y empezó a buscar algún interruptor oculto.

_2 horas más tarde_

Nada. Había revisado y vuelto a revisar incontables veces la estructura pero no había encontrado nada. Su ira empezó a manifestarse formando un aura de nen a su alrededor. Él estaba a cargo de la expedición, no podía permitirse perder a ninguno de los cazadores que lo acompañaban.

Golpeó furioso el pedestal de piedra para liberar su ira. El pedestal de piedra no se inmutó pero pareció reaccionar brillando un poco. Elder se sorprendió pero entonces recordó como habían penetrado en las ruinas, usando nen.

Concentró su nen en la palma de la mano y la puso encima del pedestal. Empezó a brillar del mismo modo que lo hizo la cúpula cuando el más temperamental de sus compañeros, Krat, usó sus habilidades nen.

Finalmente, el pedestal perdió su brillo y se hundió, accionando un mecanismo que reveló unas escaleras que descendían hacía las profundidades de las ruinas.

Bastó una mirada severa de Elder a sus compañeros para que dejaran de discutir y lo siguieran.

* * *

El cazador de cabello lavanda había pasado la prueba de inteligencia mediante ensayo error, después de todo tenía una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento de acertar. Únicamente tenía que colocar las estatuas de los cuervos en uno u otro de los hombros del gigante de piedra. Tuvo suerte y tras colocar a una el hombro izquierdo y la otra en el derecho pudo pasar.

Entró en una nueva sala, parecía ser un enorme santuario acotado por dos gigantescos pilares. En medio del santuario había una escultura de un enorme caballero de casi tres metros con una armadura e color azabache desgastada.

Satotz miró la gran armadura con cautela, tras acercarse y tocarla no parecía una trampa. Sin embargo en el momento de tocarla su bolsillo empezó a emitir un brillo, más concretamente el anillo que había metido en su bolsillo. Casi se había olvidado del responsable de hacerlo caer a lo más profundo de las ruinas.

Sacó el anillo y empezó a brillar con más intensidad, de repente toda la sala empezó a temblar y Satotz se preparó para cualquier eventualidad. Pero no pasó nada, el anillo dejó de brillar y una voz escalofriante empezó a escucharse.

**-Portador del anillo de Andvari. Ese anillo está maldito…**

Satotz se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía el anillo en el dedo índice a pesar de que él no se lo había puesto. Siguió escuchando intentado ver de donde provenía la voz.

-**… mas si encuentras al heredero del legado de Midgart te libraré de la maldición, lo reconocerás por la marca que aparece en su piel…**

La voz no parecía venir de ningún lugar, pero el experimentado arqueólogo no iba a rendirse, probó a apartar la armadura, era inamovible.

**-…la marca es la guía de aquellos que se pierden en la mar.**

Cuando la voz dejó de hablar Satotz seguía intentando mover la gran armadura, pero era imposible. Tanta fuerza estaba usando que empezaba a sentirse mareado, de hecho estaba demasiado mareado. Finalmente el cazador se desmayó sin darse cuenta de porqué había perdido el conocimiento.

El anillo de Andvari todavía brillaba siniestramente.

* * *

Satoztz se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el campamento

-'¿todo ha sido un sueño?'-pensó el arqueólogo hasta que Elder entró en su habitación.

-Buenos días Satotz veo que está despierto-dijo el anciano mientras Satotz lo miraba interrogante.

-¿te preguntas que te pasó?- dijo Elder leyéndole el pensamiento al cazador de pelo lavanda que asintió.

-te encontramos inconsciente al lado del pedestal de piedra, cuando terminamos de explorar la zona interna de las ruinas, nos preocupamos así que te trajimos al campamento. Bueno, ven a desayunar en cuanto te sientas con ánimo ¿vale?-dijo Elder con una amable sonrisa mientras salía de la tienda de Satotz.

-a por cierto-dijo antes de salir-tengo un mensaje del presidente Netero para ti, quiere que seas un examinador en el siguiente examen para cazadores.

El arqueólogo asintió en silencio mientras se tocaba el dedo índice pensativo.

El anillo estaba allí.

No era un sueño.

"_Loki arrebató el anillo al enano mientras reía, sin embargo éste fue capaz de lanzar una maldición sobre el anillo para que su dueño sufriese todo tipo de desgracias."_

_Documentos clasificados AHS, Leyenda de origen desconocido_

**Anexo**

AHS: Archivo Histórico de Settsmassachu. Settsmassachu es una ciudad del continente de Yorubian.

Anillo de Andvari: anillo que colma a su poseedor de riquezas materiales, mas lo priva del amor y hace caer desgracias de todo tipo sobre su dueño.

Hisniapa: país imperialista situado en la península más al norte de continente Aziánico. Posee la armada más poderosa del mundo actualmente.


	2. Rivales x y x Misterios

He conseguido algo de tiempo para terminar antes del segundo capítulo así que aquí lo subo. Antes una aclaración, cuando lo que dicen los personajes se encuentra entre una comilla: 'ejemplo' . Significa que eso es lo que están pensado.

* * *

_Ciudad Zaban_

_Mercado 8:30 am_

Tras haber superado varias pruebas como sufrir el impacto de una tormenta en alta mar, responder a preguntas de índole filosófico o desenmascarar la actuación de un grupo de kiriko, Gon y sus nuevos amigos, Leorio y Kurapika, habían conseguido llegar a la pintoresca ciudad Zaban, donde se desarrollará el examen para cazador, gracias a la guía de uno los kiriko que actuaban como navegadores.

-Como navegadores, es nuestra labor localizar a los aspirantes a cazador dignos y guiarlos al sitio donde se realizará el examen.-explicó el joven kiriko disfrazado de humano mientras atravesaba junto con el grupo de Gon el atestado mercado.

-En otras palabras, sería muy difícil par alguien llegar a la zona en la que se desarrolla el examen sin la ayuda de un navegador.-concluyó la explicación.

Mientras el kiriko explicaba su labor al grupo, Gon se había entretenido con las peculiares tiendas que puede ofrecer el mercado de Zaban.

-¡Hey! ¿quieres probar uno? ¡Es el famoso pinchito de sapo-panda de Zaban! ¡una verdadera delicia!-Declaraba un hombre entrado en años mientras alzaba el manjar para que todos los transeúntes lo admirasen apropiadamente.

-Este broche fue excavado del palacio subterráneo de Zaban. Apuesto a que es un tesoro nacional.-Aseguraba una hermosa mujer mulata mientras Gon admiraba la joya.

-¡oye muchacho, hey!-escuchó Gon detrás suya, se volteó y vio a un anciano con aspecto sucio detrás de un puesto destartalado con algunas baratijas expuestas.

-¡sí tú muchacho, ven aquí mira lo que tengo!-dijo el señor mayor mientras sacaba un anillo de oro de su bolsillo.

Gon se acercó con curiosidad al anciano y se maravilló ante lo que vio. El anillo en cuestión parecía estar hecho de oro puro y brillaba más que cualquier joya que hubiese visto antes. Además por la zona externa del anillo había unas inscripciones de una legua que Gon no conocía.

-increíble ¿verdad? ¡este si que es un tesoro de los buenos y no como el resto de baratijas que puedes ver por el mercado!- dijo orgulloso el anciano.

-Tiene razón señor, ¡es la primera vez que veo un anillo tan brillante y bonito!-dijo el joven con emoción. Cada vez que lo miraba su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si algo en su interior se agitara con la mera visión del anillo.

El anciano observó al joven de cabello azabache durante un momento y después salió de la parte trasera de su destartalado puesto para acercarse a Gon, se movía lentamente debido a su edad y Gon lo miraba con una cara alegre. Una vez el anciano estuvo frente al joven aspirante a cazador le puso su mano en la cabeza con gentileza. Gon miró interrogante al anciano que le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

-puedes quedártelo muchacho.-dijo finalmente el anciano

-¡¿en serio!? Pero parece tan valioso… ¿está seguro señor?-dijo el joven adolescente con inseguridad.

-claro que no hay problema muchacho, cógelo.-dijo el hombre mayor mientras le colocaba el anillo en la mano al Gon.

-muchas gracias señor- dijo Gon mientras fue a mirar más tiendas con una sonrisa de felicidad.

El anciano miró su marcha en silencio.

-sin duda ese enérgico chico debe ser especial. Me recuerda a mi difunto nieto…

-buenas tardes señor Mars.-dijo una voz a espaldas del hombre anciano, éste se dio la vuelta y dijo con amabilidad.

-oh buenas tardes señor agente ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-ya sabe que no debe ser tan formal conmigo Mars-respondió al saludo del anciano el policía que parecía irritado.

-si bueno entonces… ¿ has venido porque quieres unos cigarrillos?

-sí por favor, necesito relajarme un poco, tengo un caso complicado entre manos.-agradeció la oferta el policía mientras suspiraba.

-¿un caso que se resiste al gran agente Óscar?

-por favor no diga eso, apenas he comenzado hace un mes como comisario.-dijo Óscar un poco avergonzado por los elogios de Mars.-lo cierto es que estoy buscando a miembros de un grupo armado que parece estar afiliado con cierta organización…-empezó a decir con cautela al oído de Mars.

-¿¡en serio?! increíble. Pensar que cosas como esas ocurren, ya no puedes confiar en nada en estos días…

-lo cierta es que es una información que obtuve recientemente y no está comprobada, por eso nadie más en el cuerpo lo sabe y…

en ese momento apareció un joven de aspecto ligeramente desaliñado, cabello castaño y ojos rasgados, prácticamente cerrados, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

-Disculpen… esto… ¿puedo hacerles una… pregunta?-dijo con inseguridad

Mars miró al joven un momento y le animó a hablar.

-venga muchacho habla sin miedo que no te vamos a comer.-dijo en broma el anciano.

El joven buscó una tarjeta en su chaqueta de piel con una risa nerviosa ante el comentario de Mars. Tras encontrarla se la ofreció a Óscar.

-Soy Kojiro Usotsuki, periodista del periódico de tirada internacional Zaban Times. ¿son ustedes el comisario de la policía nacional Óscar Martínez y el vendedor más antiguo del mercado Mars Popper?-preguntó el periodista

-has dado en el clavo muchacho-dijo en anciano.

-verán…me encantaría entrevistar al comisario Óscar sobre el incremento del índice de criminalidad en nuestra ciudad. Además también quisiera entrevistarle a usted señor Mars sobre el efecto que tiene el aumento de dicho índice en sectores que sustentan la economía de nuestra ciudad como por ejemplo el comercio turístico.-el oriental hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-la verdad es que son preocupantes los movimientos del ejército de liberación…-dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla que sacó de su bolsillo.- Pero este no es un buen sitio para una entrevista ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi oficina?-dijo con más calma el periodista.

-¿una entrevista? ningún problema-dijo Óscar con inseguridad, la verdad es que las entrevistas le ponían muy nervioso.

A diferencia del policía el hombre anciano miró al joven con sospecha, había algo que no le gustaba de esta situación pero ignoró esa sensación; a lo mejor al hacerse viejo se había vuelto paranoico.

* * *

_Ciudad Zaban_

_¿? 9:00 am_

-síganme por favor-dijo el joven periodista sin perder la sonrisa mientras lo guiaba por una serie de callejuelas interminables hasta finalmente llegar a una plaza que debía estar bastante lejos del mercado, no había ni un alma. Mars había tenido un mal presentimiento todo este tiempo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban. El anciano suspiró.

-Óscar-empezó a hablar Mars- es un placer haberte conocido, eres un buen muchacho.-Óscar lo miró con extrañeza sin entender a que se refería pero Mars solo le devolvió una mirada triste y cansada.

-ciertamente no puedes fiarte de nada en estos tiempos…-dijo el anciano mientras el reportero abría ligeramente los ojos y sonreía con malicia.

El Zaban Times no existía. Lo único que existía era una gran organización armada y dos hombres que sabían demasiado de ella.

Nunca se encontraron los cuerpos.

* * *

_Ciudad Zaban _

_Mercado 8:45 am_

-Sabes, ciudad Zaban es un lugar muy sospechoso-dijo Leorio con suspicacia mientras observaba a los variados grupos de individuos que había por las calles.

-Las ciudades prósperas tienden a traer a todo tipo de gente desagradable.-le contestó Kurapika.

Mientras caminaba el grupo divisó a un grupo de hombres envueltos en túnicas blancas con capuchas que parecían estar dando una conferencia a los transeúntes.

-¡Escuchad la voz de la verdad, la voz del despertar, todo está escrito en este manuscrito!¡ahora la verdad está al alcance de cualquiera, no pediremos vuestro dinero sólo que leáis este sagrado manuscrito que contiene la verdad que vuestros líderes os ocultan!-decía uno de los encapuchados mientras alzaba un libro de cubierta marrón que había cogido de una pequeña mesa de madera.

-¡Despertad de vuestro letargo ciudadanos de Zaban!¡yo ya he visto la verdad y os puedo asegurar que ahora me siento en paz conmigo mismo!¡ahora sé qué es lo que debo hacer para alcanzar la felicidad!¡ya no siento estrés ni prisa alguna por obtener aquellas cosas superficiales que nos atan al sistema capitalista y con las que nos manipulan los políticos y las grandes corporaciones!

Mientras el individuo seguía hablando algunas personas se veían atraídas por la idea que éste profesaba y pedían a los compañeros del anunciante, un grupo de tres encapuchados que se situaban detrás del elocuente emisor, una copia del manuscrito. Leorio miraba la escena con una cara agria.

-hablando de gente desagradable. Estas sectas religiosas que llenan de vacía esperanza a la gente… ¡son unos cabrones!

-La secta del Novus Ordo Saeculum es conocida por todo el mundo por su influencia política y gran número de adeptos-dijo Kurapika con el ceño fruncido mientras reconocía el símbolo que representaba a la secta en la ropa de los encapuchados; tres triángulos entrelazados, aquellos que pertenecían a la secta lo llamaban Valknut.

-Circulan rumores sospechosos sobre la secta y lo que les sucede a sus adeptos una vez son introducidos en la misma, también se dice que sus creencias y valores son cuestionables y pueden llegar a ser poco éticos. No obstante también es cierto que han participado en muchas misiones internacionales de carácter humanitario ofreciendo tantos recursos como las grandes organizaciones no gubernamentales.-explicó el kuruta mientras se acercaba a los religiosos.

-¡¿Vas a coger uno de esos libros?!-preguntó con indignación Leorio.

-como ya te he dicho hay una cierta controversia que gira alrededor de esta secta, este es un momento perfecto para estudiar sus valores y creencias desde el punto de vista de la secta y no desde un punto de vista externo a la misma. ¿entiendes?-dijo un calmado Kurapika a un molesto Leorio cuyos dientes empezaban a rechinar.

-¡has lo que quieras!-acabó diciendo Leorio. En respuesta kurapika sólo suspiró conociendo la personalidad de su compañero y se dirigió hasta los compañeros del apasionado orador que seguía "promocionando" el libro.

-disculpe, quisiera un ejemplar.-el hombre encapuchado lo cogió para entregárselo a Kurapika pero antes preguntó

-Señor, no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación… ¿dice que pretende investigar nuestras religión?

-Sí ¿hay algún problema con eso?-dijo el kuruta con un poco de brusquedad.

-oh no ¡al contrario! Nos parece extraordinario que se tome el tiempo para investigar el manuscrito por usted mismo y no confíe desde el principio en lo que decimos, creemos que esa es la actitud correcta para descubrir la verdad con este libro.-dijo el hombre con una voz tranquila y pausada mientras le entregaba el libro a Kurapika.

Tras su nueva adquisición el adolescente rubio volvió junto con el grupo, sin embargo en ese momento se dieron cuenta del retraso de Gon con respecto a ellos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Gon? ¡Vamos!- gritó Leorio todavía enfadado debido a la actitud de Kurapika.

-¡Sí! ¡ya voy!

* * *

_Ciudad Zaban_

_Plaza Mayor 9:00 am_

Finalmente, el grupo salió del angosto mercado para acceder a una gran plaza con un pequeño parque en su zona central. Tras cruzar la plaza en línea recta el navegador se detuvo mientras decía.

-creo que…-miró el papel que lo había guiado hasta ese punto y sin levantar la mirada del mismo señaló al frente-ese es el edificio.

Leorio, Gon y Kurapika miraron hacia donde el navegador parecía haber señalado para encontrarse con un edificio de proporciones gigantescas, el más alto en toda la plaza.

-¡es muy alto!-exclamó Gon-realmente tienen un lindo edificio.

-Así que este es el sitio en el que se hace el examen…-dijo Leorio mientras se acercaba a la inmensa construcción.-Esto es lo que atrae a…

-…aspirantes a cazador de todo el mundo- terminó la frase Kurapika.

-mi primer intento en el examen de cazador ¿fue así como se sintió papá cuando llegó por primera vez?-expresó Gon con clara emoción en su voz.

-¡chicos! –les llamó una voz familiar que los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-por aquí, es aquí.-dijo el navegador señalando un restaurante que parecía de lo más normal, cutre, y que lindaba con el precioso edificio que llamó la atención de los aspirantes a cazador.

-Espera, esto no es divertido. ¿no es ese un restaurante ordinario? ¡no me digas que todos los aspirantes a cazador del mundo están reunidos aquí!-dijo un poco molesto Leorio mientras se acercaba al restaurante junto con sus compañeros.

-pues resulta que sí-respondió con calma el joven navegador-nadie esperaría que el examen de cazador, con sus millones de candidatos, está localizado aquí ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón.

* * *

_Restaurante "Tan Pancho y Tan Ancho" 9:05 am_

El chef se encontraba friendo una croqueta cuando Gon, Kurapika, Leorio y el navegador entraron en el local.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo automáticamente el cocinero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

-¿la puerta trasera está abierta?-dijo el kiriko

-¿qué pedirán?

-el combinado de filete que abre tus ojos a la luz, para tres.

-para tres…-dijo lentamente el cocinero mientras miraba a los recién llegados.-¿cómo les gustaría?

-asados a fuego lento hasta que esté cocidos.

-entendido. Pasen a la habitación de atrás.

El grupo avanzó por el restaurante hasta llegar a una habitación con tres asientos y una mesa circular móvil en la zona central del habitáculo.

-esperen aquí-dijo el navegador.

-¿esperar?-cuestionó Leorio sin entender-¿dónde están los otros?

-¡no puedo esperar por el filete combinado!-declaró Gon ansioso, causando la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-Gon, esa fue solo la contraseña para dejarnos pasar.-explicó Kurapika.

-oh, ¿no vamos a comer?-dijo Gon decepcionado.

-uno de cada diez mil…-empezó a hablar el navegador cortando la conversación-ese es el número de aspirantes que logran llegar tan lejos. Lo han hecho muy bien para ser novatos. Bien, buena suerte.

Tras sus palabras Gon extendió su mano.

-¡Gracias!

El joven kiriko estrechó su mano.

-Estaría feliz de servir como su navegador el próximo año también.

Al salir el joven y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la habitación tembló ligeramente y empezó a moverse.

-parece que esta habitación es un ascensor-indicó Kurapika. En la parte superior de la puerta se podía apreciar el número de plantas que habían descendido.

Leorio se sentó en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, entonces dijo con resignación.

-bastardo… eso quiso decir que espera que fallemos este año.

-una vez cada tres años-comentó Kurapika antes de sentarse.

-¿qué dijiste?-dijo Leorio ante las palabras del adolescente de rubia cabellera.

-la frecuencia con la que un novato pase el examen de cazador.

-¿es tan inusual?-preguntó Gon con curiosidad.

-algunos no pueden soportar el esfuerzo físico y mental del examen. Tampoco es inusual para los veteranos quebrantar a los novatos que no vuelven a tomar el examen.-Explicó Kurapika

-entonces supongo que los candidatos están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para convertirse en cazadores-dijo Gon.

En ese momento Leorio se levantó entusiasmado de su silla y empezó a hablar con rapidez y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Por supuesto amigo! ¡Los cazadores son los que hacen más dinero en el mundo!

-¡no!-exclamó Kurapika mientras se levantaba para encarar a Leorio.- los cazadores son los más nobles de este mundo.

-¡Engreído!

-¡codicioso!

El joven de ropajes verdes los miraba con extrañeza.

-¡Gon! Escucha-empezó a decir Leorio tras acercarse al joven-cada año más de 50 cazadores ¡llegan a la lista de las 100 personas más ricas del mundo!

La declaración de leorio hizo que Kurapika moviese la parte giratoria de la mesa en la que el adolescente de cabello azabache estaba apoyado, alejándolo de Gon.

-Los cazadores están asociados con juegos de cacería salvaje y tesoros, pero todos ellos son de segunda categoría. Los verdaderos cazadores trabajan para proteger a la gente y el orden natural.-dijo con convicción Kurapika.

-mira… una vez que seas cazador, ¡la mayoría de los países te dejaran pasar gratis! ¡y sin cargos por usar las instalaciones públicas! ¿qué te parecen esos beneficios?-decía Leorio a Gon.

Kurapika hizo retroceder a Leorio de nuevo.

-los cazadores tienen muchas responsabilidades difíciles e importantes tales como preservar artefactos culturales y especies en peligro así como también capturar a criminales buscados y cazadores sin escrúpulos.-comentó el kuruta.

-La fama y el dinero ¡es por eso que las personas desean convertirse en cazadores!

-conocimiento profundo, un cuerpo y una mente sanos y una convicción inflexible ¡esas son las cualidades por las cuales los cazadores se enorgullecen!

Kurapika y Leorio empezaron a gruñir un poco mientras se miraban ferozmente, voltearon para mirar a Gon y exclamaron a la vez

-¡Gon! ¿¡qué opinas?! ¿¡en qué tipo de cazador quieres convertirte!?

-cuando lo pones de esa manera…-dijo Gon con tono diplomático y tranquilo.

Para gracia de Gon el ascensor se detuvo, llegaron a su destino, en el piso menos cien.

-creo que hemos llegado- indicó el kuruta

-continuaremos con esto luego

Gon suspira aliviado.

* * *

_Examen de cazador_

_Conducto subterráneo_

Saliendo del ascensor se dieron cuenta de un buen número de aspirantes que ya habían llegado. Éstos los miraron con desdén.

-extraño ambiente aquí abajo-comentó Leorio

-claramente difieren de los aspirantes que vimos en el puerto y en la ciudad, cada uno es un maestro por derecho propio-explicó Kurapika

-disculpen-dijo Gon con naturalidad, pero al notar el ambiente se detuvo.

-todos están muy tensos-indicó Gon

Al poco tiempo un pequeño individuo de cabeza morfológicamente parecida a una judía se acercó a Leorio.

-Hola. Por favor coja un número-dijo el peculiar hombrecillo mientras extendía la mano con una placa redonda de plástico que tenía inscrito el número 403.

El señor con cabeza de judía hizo la misma propuesta a Kurapika y Gon entregándoles una placa con un 404 y un 405 inscrito respectivamente.

-asegúrense de usar esto en su pecho todo el tiempo; tengan cuidado de no perderlo-dijo amablemente antes de irse.

En ese instante una voz llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes

-no los había visto por aquí antes

* * *

Ponzu sabía que este año iba a ser difícil, no sólo estaban algunos participantes muy buenos de años anteriores, sino que también habían aparecido varios novatos que parecían ser realmente peligrosos.

Dentro de los más veteranos se podía notar la presencia de algunos muy conocidos.

Por ejemplo el número 255 Todo el luchador posee una gran fuerza bruta y no es tan tonto como parece.

Después también está el número 103 Bourbon el encantador de serpientes. Ponzu no sabía por qué cada vez que lo miraba tenía un escalofrío.

También está el número 191, Bodoro el maestro del kung fu, aunque es bastante mayor sigue siendo un gran artista marcial.

Además tenemos al grupo formado por Amori, Imori y Umori, los tres hermanos que tienen un excelente trabajo en equipo.

Otro veterano sería el número 384, Guerreta el cazador, se especializa en matar a toda clase de criaturas con dardos y mazos.

Respecto a los novatos la forma más rápida de identificar y obtener información de los participantes nóveles es observar a Tonpa, el aplasta novatos. Por eso algunos veteranos se habían dedicado a evaluar su interacción con los nuevos participantes disimuladamente.

Ponzu no era una excepción, a pesar de ser su segundo año en el examen de cazador era absolutamente consciente de sus posibilidades e intentaba obtener el enfoque más analítico posible de todos los participantes para descubrir su debilidades y fortalezas.

Estaba preocupada del participante número 99, Killua. Parece que Tonpa le dio algún tipo de laxante, sabía lo que era por el efecto que produjo en algunos novatos que lo bebieron, que no le hizo el más mínimo efecto, ni siquiera en cantidades de más de un litro. ¿Sería inmune a sus productos químicos también? Lo dudaba seriamente, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse.

El 187, Nicolas, al parecer había encontrado por si mismo el lugar de realización del examen. Parecía inteligente, sería un competidor complicado. No obstante teniendo en cuenta la cabreado que parecía Tonpa tras hablar con él, Ponzu confiaba en que no pasase la primera fase.

Otro participante que le preocupaba era el número 247, Un hombre enmascarado del que no se conocía siquiera su nombre. Vestía una larga gabardina negra junto con unos elegantes zapatos del mismo color. No se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegó y colocó la placa en su pecho.

También observaba el aspirante número 294 Hanzo. Parecía un hombre que practicaba artes guerreras orientales, muy enfocadas en la agilidad, el sigilo y los reflejos. Sería complicado tenderle una trampa.

Por último pero no menos importante el número 301 Gittarackur, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él todavía.

Ahora estaba observando a Tonpa conversar con otros tres novatos que acababan de entrar.

Enfocó su atención por un momento hasta que escuchó un grito. Parece que alguien había enfadado a Hisoka, el mago.-'pobre'- pensó Ponzu mientras miraba con desagrado el espectáculo.

-oh, que peculiar… parece que sus brazos se tornaron en pétalos de flor. No hay humo ni espejos aquí- Hisoka se detuvo un momento y sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar- tengan cuidado, cuando se tropiezan con alguien deberían disculparse.

Tras este discurso de Hisoka que le revolvió ligeramente las tripas, la verdad es que odiaba a ese psicópata, siguió observando a Tonpa, les dio el mismo laxante que ha ofrecido a todos los novatos, pero parece que el más joven de los tres supo reconocer el químico en la bebida ¡a pesar de que no debería tener ni olor ni sabor!.

Sin duda este año será difícil, con Hisoka y los novatos monstruosos, pero se había entrenado duramente para convertirse en cazadora y no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se interponga en su camino.

* * *

Un molesto sonido como el de un despertador se escuchó de repente por toda la sala. Al detenerse una de las paredes del túnel se abrió por completo mostrando a un elegante hombre con un fino bigote y cabello lavanda que sostenía en su mano derecha un extraño muñeco atado a una cuerda y tenía su mano izquierda en la espalda.

-me disculpo por la demora.-dijo el individuo-el período de ingreso para los aspirantes a cazador a finalizado. El examen comenzará ahora mismo-tras una pequeña pausa añadió-una última advertencia. Si carecen de suerte o habilidad, bien podrían terminar gravemente herido o incluso muertos. Aquellos que aceptos los riesgos, por favor síganme. De otro modo-dijo extendiendo su brazo derecho- salgan por el ascensor detrás de ustedes.

Nadie se movió. Todos habían llegado muy lejos y no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

-entendido, todos los 404 aspirantes participarán en la fase uno- dijo mientras daba la vuelta sobre sí mismo y les daba la espalda a los aspirantes, seguidamente empezó a caminar balanceando mucho los brazos y piernas. Todos empezaron a seguirlo a paso ligero.

-por supuesto nadie dio la vuelta y se marchó-dijo Leorio un poco decepcionado-esperaba que al menos algunos podrían retirarse.

El examinador empezó a aumentar el ritmo caminando a grandes zancadas a y obligando a los aspirantes que estaban en la parte delantera a correr.

-¿q-qué pasa?-dijo Leorio interrogante. Al ver que la gente delante de él empezó a aumentar el paso.

-la gente del frente empezó a correr-respondió Gon señalando lo obvio.

-él ha tomado el ritmo-indicó Kurapika refiriéndose al examinador.

-No me había presentado, soy Satotz, el examinador de la fase uno del examen y los llevaré a la segunda fase del examen.-dijo con calma el cazador profesional.

-¿segunda fase?¿qué pasa con la fase uno?-preguntó Hanzo extrañado.

-ya ha comenzado-contestó Satotz provocando un murmullo general. Todos parecían bastante sorprendidos ante la revelación de Satotz

-¿ya ha iniciado?

-¿en serio?

-¿es una broma?

-¿esto es parte del examen?

-deben seguirme a la segunda fase, esa es la primera fase del examen-prosiguió el cazador profesional.

-¿seguirlo?¿eso es todo?-preguntó Hanzo esperando una confirmación por parte del examinador.

-Sí. Tengan en consideración que no puedo decirles a donde iremos o cuando llegaremos. Sólo necesitan seguirme.

-ya veo de qué se trata- dijo Kurapika

-este examen es raro-indicó Gon

-imagino que es una prueba de resistencia-señaló Leorio-está bien por mí. ¡estaré justo detrás de ti!

Kurapika empezó a pensar que además era una prueba psicológico dado que también está el estrés mental de no saber que tan lejos tendrán que correr.

* * *

Satotz miró a los participantes un momento, se preguntaba si alguno de ellos podría ser ese heredero del legado de Midgart que la voz de las ruinas nombró. Realmente no tenía ganas de buscar a esta persona pero mientras tuviese el anillo maldito en su dedo índice no tenía mucha opción.

Se había dado cuenta que las veces en las que no buscaba activamente a éste personaje le pasaban cosas muy desafortunadas, aunque también había obtenido de forma inexplicable grandes cantidades de oro, no obstante Satotz no estaba muy interesado en el mismo. Parece ser que el anillo le proporcionaba riquezas a cambio de locas situaciones que podrían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento. Sin embargo cuando buscaba algo relacionado con el dichoso heredero de Midgart algo suprimía el poder maldito del anillo. Satotz había empezado a pensar que el anillo le leía la mente de alguna forma.

La voz dijo que buscase el símbolo de aquellos que se perdían en la mar… lo único que se le pudo venir a la cabeza al cazador profesional fue la rosa de los vientos usada en las antiguas cartas náuticas por los marineros para no perderse en alta mar. Lamentablemente no había tenido éxito y ahora se encontraba en un punto muerto ¿realmente alguien tendría una marca de nacimiento como la rosa de los vientos? ¿o a lo mejor es sólo un tatuaje o cicatriz en la piel?

Mientras hacía marcha satotz no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo faltaba que la maldición del anillo fuese a involucrar a todos los aspirantes a cazador, no podía permitirlo.

De todas formas era poco probable que el símbolo fuese exactamente igual a la rosa de los vientos, sin duda cumpliría la misma función pero teniendo en cuenta los secretos que guardaba aquella antigua civilización no es de extrañar que los símbolos que usaban para navegar fuesen diferentes.

Entonces Satotz recordó un extraño símbolo que encontró en una antigua carta náutica de un lugar que aparentemente no existía, la había encontrado en la sección de mitos y leyendas de la gran biblioteca de Settsmassachu. Pero no lo recordaba muy bien, debería volver una vez termine el examen para ver el símbolo y dibujarlo en un papel. Segura que esa era la solución a sus problemas

Mientras pensaba en sus problemas Satotz no se había dado cuenta pero ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el examen había comenzado y habían recorrido más de treinta kilómetros. Algunos aspirantes ya se habían rendido al no poder soportar la tensión física y mental de la prueba.

* * *

-'sacando conclusiones de datos históricos, este tipo de examen usualmente involucra un trayecto de cuarenta kilómetros mis cálculos sugieren que nos estamos acercando a la meta..'-pensó el optimista Nicolas confiando ciegamente en sus conclusiones.

Sin embargo había algunos no tan optimistas.

-'subestimé el examen de cazador. Todas las personas aquí son monstruos, es una reunión de mostruos'-pensaba Leorio con aire derrotista. En ese momento escuchó algo a la derecha y vio a un chico de pelo blanco con un monopatín.

-¡hey! ¡espera niño!

-¿mmm?

-¡debes mostrarle un poco de respeto al examen de cazador!-gritó Leorio indignado.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó el niño con inocencia.

-¡¿porqué estás usando una patineta?! ¡eso es hacer trampa!

-¿por qué?

-¡es una prueba de resistencia!

-no lo es-dijo Gon entrando en la conversación

-Gon ¡qué estas diciendo!

-el examinador sólo dijo que lo siguiéramos

-de qué lado estás ¿¡he?!

El chico de pelo blanco se acercó a Gon

-oye ¿cuánto años tienes?

-tengo doce años-respondió Gon

-'tenemos la misma edad'-pensó el joven de cabello blanco mientras miraba a Gon fijamente. Fnalmente hizo una maniobra con el monopatín y lo cogió con su brazo izquierdo.

-creo que también correré-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡eso fue genial!-dijo Gon emocionado.

-Soy Killua

-Soy Gon

-'Maldición…. Hacerme ver como un tonto..'-pensaba Leorio minetras intentaba alcanzarles.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del grupo, Nicolas no se veía muy bien, el sudor y la mucosa nasal se habían mezclado generando una sustancia repugnante que caía de su cara al suelo mientras a penas se tenía en pie y jadeaba con fuerza.

-'imposible, es imposible, mis cálculos nunca se equivocan ¿entonces por qué..? ¿voi a…fallar? Que yo fracase es… ¡absurdo! ¡impensable!'-pensaba con furia el aspirante.

-¡no lo aceptaré!-gritó desesperado intentado seguir el ritmo, pero estaba destrozado. Su ordenador cayó al suelo descascarillándose sin embargo él no se dio cuenta, intentaba seguir corriendo a toda costa.

En ese momento de desesperación los hermanos Umori, Amori, Imori redujeron la velocidad para acercarse a Nicolas y le dijeron

-¡hey novato! Eres un desastre

- es raro ver a alguien quedarse sin aliento tan rápido. Debes ser un verdadero incompetente.

-la gente como tú esta condenada a fracasar en el examen de cazador ¡así que no regreses mocoso!

Nicolas no podía más y gritó en desesperación mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos y se arrodillaba. Destrozaron toda su autoestima.

-toma, gracias-dijo Tonpa con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción mientras sacaba varias billetes y se los daba a los tres hermanos.-buen trabajo.

-no se recuperará del abuso que le dimos.

-dudo que vuelva a tomar el examen de cazador de nuevo.

-de todas formas Tonpa… de verdad adoras aplastar novatos

-vivo para eso.-respondió el más veterano de los aspirantes.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que empezó el examen y los aspirantes habían recorrido cerca de sesenta kilómetros

-'¿qué tan lejos necesitamos ir?'-pensaba kurapika.

Leorio estaba al límite.

-'solo un novato, cada tres años, pasa el examen de cazador. Así que para un humano normal como yo ni siquiera vale la pena soñar; maldición…'-se le cayó su maletín, al notarlo Gon se detuvo y Killua hizo lo mismo al ver que su compañero se detenía..

-hey olvídalo- le decía Killua a Gon-ya vámonos.

Pero Gon seguía mirando al cansado Leorio que jadeaba con mucha fuerza.

-al diablo con eso… ¡voy a convertirme en un cazador!- dijo Leorio con fuerzas renovadas olvidando su maletín atrás.-¡maldita sea!

Gon no pudo evitar sonreír nas escalerasvadas olvidandedo su maleton el monopatttParece ser que el anillante la energía de su amigo y con la caña de pescar atrapó el maletín del enérgico aspirante a cazador.

-¡genial!- dijo Killua sorprendido

-déjame intentarlo luego

-si me dejas probar tu patineta ¿bien?

* * *

La gente de la parte delantera ya estaba subiendo unas escaleras y Satotz miró hacia los participantes pensando-'ya hemos alcanzado las ochenta kilómetros ahora es momento de acelerar un poco el paso.'

-oye ¿es en serio?-dijo Guerreta consternado

-ese tipo está demente está saltando los escalones como si no estuviese allí-dijo Hanzo sorprendido.

-si mantiene este ritmo muchas personas fallarán

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la parte trasera_

-Gon ¿quieres hacer una carrera para ver quien llega primero?- preguntó Killua

-sí. El perdedor tiene que comprar el almuerzo.-respondió con confianza el joven de ropajes verdes.

-bien vamos allá.

-en sus marcas… ¡adelante!-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Leorio ya había alcanzado a Kurapika

-Leorio ¿estás bien?

-sí ¡sólo mírame! ¡me di cuenta de que puedo seguir si no me preocupo de lo ridículo que me veo!-dijo el joven sin camisa y con la corbata ondeando como una bandera dada su velocidad.

-'probablemente debería seguir su ejemplo'-pensó Kurapika mientras se quitaba la túnica azul que llevaba y la guardaba.

-Leorio tengo una pregunta

-¿qué? ¿esto es demasiado fácil para ti Kurapika? ¡hablar solo gasta energía!

-¿realmente estás tratando de convertirte en cazador por el dinero? No es cierto ¿verdad? Sólo hemos estado juntos unos días pero sé que eres mejor que eso. Es cierto que tienes una actitud desagradable y no eres muy brillante pero no eres una persona superficial he visto a muchas que viven por el dinero pero no eres como ellos-dijo el kuruta con calma.

-tú y tu lógica..

-ojos escarlata. Es por eso que el clan Kurta fue atacado. Somos conocidos por nuestras ojos escarlata únicos. Cuando nuestras emociones se intensifican nuestras ojos se vuelven escarlata como si estuviesen quemándose. Los ojos en ese estado escarlata son considerados uno de los siete colores mas bellos del mundo. Valen mucho en el mercado negro.-dijo Kurapika con aparente tranquilidad.

* * *

El hombre enmascarado, participante número 247, había estado escuchando casualmente la conversación y casi se tropieza con un escalón ante la información revelada.

-'El joven dijo que tenía los ojos de un bello color escarlata como si estuviesen quemándose, pero los únicos que tiene esos ojos son… no puede ser, debe ser una coincidencia, pero por si acaso debo tenerlo vigilado… '-pensó el enigmático aspirante a cazador mientras permanecía lo más cerca posible de Kurapika y Leorio.

* * *

"_No temo a la muerte, soló temo que mi ira se disipe con el paso del tiempo"_

_Kurapika_

* * *

**ANEXO**

- Novus Ordo Saeculum: Orden religiosa que profesa la importancia del amor hacia la especie humana. Por lo general esto conlleva el desprecio al resto de seres vivos que sólo han de verse como esclavos o enemigos de los humanos.

-ejercito de liberación: forma popular de conocer a una organización armada que se hace llamar Excercitus Caelestis. Lucha contra el sistema actual dominado por la corrupción y el dinero echándole la culpa a los cazadores. Ya que a pesar de ser más fuertes que la gente normal no ayudan a destruir este sistema sino que lo alimentan con sus actividades que son controladas por los políticos o grandes corporaciones.

-Hombre enmascarado: participa en el examen para convertirse en cazador, no se sabe nada sobre él, salva que aparentemente es de sexo masculino y es enorme, mide cerca de dos metros y medio.


End file.
